Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack
}} Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (スーパーゴースト カミカゼアタック) is Gotenks' signature technique. Overview Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). When Gotenks's power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghosts at his command. He has previously released 10 individuals for one attack, and also used a Super Ghost Balloon which broke down into 14 ghosts. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses this attack, summoning 100 to fight against The Dictator and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Super Buu can use this move as well after Gotenks's absorption. His ghosts can even use the Kamehameha and Masenko. Appearances in Video Games ]] Gotenks uses this technique in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Butōden (series)|''Butōden series]], Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and ''Raging Blast'' series. In the Budokai games, if the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack is failed, then Gotenks ends up high fiving the ghost, which causes it to explode next to him and losing life. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks uses a more powerful version as his Ultimate K.O., called Super Ghost Bomber, where he summons many of his energy ghosts and sends them at the enemy. In the Raging Blast series, this move gains a weaker version, which is just called Ghost Attack, and it is used by Gotenks as one of his supers in both his base and Super Saiyan states. The technique is used by Majin Buu and Kid Buu in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed)'s Ultimate Blast in the Raging Blast series, called Super Ghost Buu Attack, has his ghosts perform the Kamehameha like in the anime. Super Buu can also use this attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique can be learned by Fighters at level 50. When used, they create a ghost that has a face similar to that of Gotenks to defend them from the enemy's attack. Trivia *"Kamikaze" is Japanese for god wind, and a kamikaze fighter is a person who is trained to crash planes into a building or important place in a suicide mission. *The Ghosts usually have the head of the person who created them. However, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' ghosts still have regular Super Saiyan hair. This is fixed in "Mind Trap" filler episode and the Budokai series. *In the FUNimation Dub, when Super Buu's ghosts attack Vegito, some of the ghosts say "Galick Gun" instead of "Masenko" which their hands suggest they are doing. Gallery References Category:Offensive techniques Category:Mouth techniques